Digital Survivor
by millie-sama
Summary: While lamenting his lonliness, Ryo realises the companion he's been searching for all this time has been right under his nose. warning:rated R for yaoi in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

"DIGITAL SURVIVOR"  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Digimon. Toei/Bandai/Disney do.  
  
Chapter 1:Reflections  
  
Hello there. My name is Akiyama Ryo, but I don't know much more than that. I'm that kid who everyone sees, but no one ever bothers noticing. If theres someone almost no one recognizes, it's me. Perhaps I should explain something: I am lost. No, I mean lost in spirit. Every day, I wander this world with one of the chosen children's companions by my side, coping with the fact that I have no partner; I am destined to be alone.  
  
All alone, days pass, neverending, yet always passing. I continuisly think "do I have a purpose?"  
  
"Kimyou na chiheisen Sora o tsuki nuketeku hikari  
  
Ore wa koko ni iru Katai kaze o ukenagara"  
  
If Milleniumon weren't here, would I be? Am I trully alone?  
  
"Me o samase Wild at heart  
  
Tatakai wa chikai  
  
Yasei ni hi o hanate Iki nuku tame"  
  
No, I am not alone. All this time, I've been waiting for someone for me; to offer friendship, care, and maybe even love.  
  
"Survive the world!  
  
Mamoru beki mono Riaru ni kanji toreru ka?  
  
Get through the world!  
  
Kono sekai de shika Te ni hairanai Kotae ga aru  
  
Survive the world!  
  
Sagasu nda"  
  
It wa so long, but I finally met him. HE was the one. The one I had waited for for so long. His name:Ichijouji Ken.  
  
Yes, the soon to be Digimon Kaiser, he was THE one. MY one.  
  
"Jibun o tamesu ni wa Ruuru ga oosugita sekai  
  
Asoko ni iru kagiri Ore wa kodoku datta no sa"  
  
I had known him a long while before realising our destiny, but we were still the best of friends. I remember the day we watched the diablomon battle, as well as when we first went to the digital world together.....  
  
There was a huge sandstorm, and me and Ken were struggling to go against the wind that was pushing us against our will.  
  
"Ken!!" Wormmon shouted as he pushed Ken out of the way of an attacking Gazimon. Wormmon was minimaly hurt, but still a bit flustered.  
  
"Wormmon, are you okay?" Ken looked at him with a bit of concern, but still having a childish innocence about him.  
  
"I'm fine. Ken-Chan, you must listen. You are a chosen child, and nothing can take that away from you. You must also realise that that Digivice is yours and not Osamu's, no matter what he says. You're gentle, and that's why I like you. You're gentle, but gentleness alone will not do. You must also be strong. I will always be with you, through thick and thin."  
  
Those were the words that got to me the most. I realised that no matter what, I'd be alone, I'd sit in the corner and cry. Every day...but then came the day when he got the dark spore....  
  
"Ken-kun, are you sure you'll be okay? You look pale....", I said to him with worry.  
  
"*cough*yeah...I'll be okay. I should just rest for a bit." He looked at me with reassuring eyes, as if to say "don't worry about me".  
  
It wasn't long before I noticed my closeness with him. He was younger than me, so it was my responsibilty to take care of him, so when he got the dark seed in his neck, I felt as if I should, no HAD TO make up for it big time.  
  
"Survive the world!  
  
Mamoru beki mono Riaru ni kanji toreru ka?  
  
Get through the world!  
  
Kono sekai de shika Te ni hairanai Kotae ga aru  
  
Survive the world!  
  
Sagasu nda"  
  
But why? He was only, like, nine or ten, and I was about fourteen! I shouldn't be having these feelings about a boy that young!!! Alas....there's no way in hell it gonna happen......  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you like the first chapter! As you may or may not know, the Title of the story is based on his Image song, "Digital Survivor", and that's also the insert song in the story. PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(^_^) 


	2. Ankoku no Tenshi

Disclaimer crap:I do not own Digimon, it is copyright of Toei/Bandai/Disney, blah, blah, blah...must I repeat myself? Oh, and this may contain Yaoi, so this chapter is rated R.  
  
Digital Survivor  
  
Chapter 2: Ankoku no Tenshi  
  
I remember back when I realised my feelings; I knew it would be hard. How could I tell him about them with Milleniumon around? He could come out of nowhere, and kill him, just to torture me and possibly destroy me mentally? I knew I couldn't keep it in, but if Milleniumon found out, he would do anything. Why must I keep this to myself? All my life, I've been raised to repress my emotions, my parents said it was for my own good, saying crap about "It will make you a functional, normal, mature adult one day". Bullshit. I'll bet the next person who says "have a nice day" in those department stores is actually a psycho-demon-from-hell on the inside. However, we must move on...  
  
He still rested there, unmoving, and sickly, and I looked at him. "I'm going out for a while. I have to think." He quickly nodded and I left. I looked about, and realised it was night. That was okay, I had fairly good vision. I walked a little while, and noticed a hill behind the bushes. I layed down there, and looked up. The night sky twinkled with beauty, and the moon shone upon the village bellow.  
  
"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" A voice commented. I was startled, to say the least, and looked up at the source of the voice. He looked extremely odd, but I didn't comment. His upper body and face were completely black, and his face had strange markings on them. He wore only a vest, but his legs were furry, so it didn't matter. He also had the most beautiful blue hair I had ever seen. I thought he was some kind of Digimon.  
  
"Are you a Digimon?" I asked meekly, hoping not to offend him.  
  
"There are those who would say that, and those who would not. I have no name, no identity, but if you must, call me Milton Newman."  
  
"Milton Newman...", I thought of the name for a second, it must be an American name. "Are you American? Or from earth at all?"  
  
He looked at me with knowing eyes, "yes, though the rest of my life is not clear, I do remember being in New York Hospital, where I was born. My parents were discusted with my appearance, they abandoned me in the streets, an outcast of society. I grew up in harsh conditions, I was often beaten, raped, and treated like a monster by bullies, street gangs, and criminals. I never got any sleep, and what little sleep I got was interupted by the beatings or reoccuring nightmares. I was a tortured soul; the the angel of agony."   
  
I looked at him with pity in my eyes; how could one person live with such pain?   
  
"However, I also remember you", he said calmly, with a erie look in his eye.  
  
I looked up with a shocked look on my face. "W-what do you mean?" I asked him with a hint of fear.  
  
He responded coolly and said "I know who you are. You are Akiyama Ryo. Why would I not remember you? You should remember me."  
  
I gasped in horror when I realised this man was. "A...are you...Milleniumon?"  
  
He scoffed at my question, "now honestly how long should it have taken you to figure that out?" He said with a touch of seduction in his voice. "...my beloved."  
  
I repulsed at the thought. "You don't love me! You lied about everything!"  
  
"Ahh...yes, they may be lies...horrible, discusting lies, but that does not matter to me...let me show you what true love can do to me...". He reached down to my face and pulled me closer, and into a deep, passionate kiss. "Your eyes...your hair...your tall, nice body...you're perfect...", he said with a grin.   
  
At this, I pushed away, "get away from me, freak!! I am not your beloved!"  
  
He pulled me back, "Yes you are. You can and you will be!" He stated assertively.   
  
I began to sobb, "please...don't...", but it was to late...he started to lick my nipples ferociously, and slowly but surely he made his way down.  
  
"Now, this won't hurt...much." He ripped my pants off and started to, for lack of graphicness's sake, "work my body". He thrust in harder, and harder, and I couldn't believe what was happening. I was being raped! I felt so violated. I looked at him with discust.  
  
"Tell me, Milleniumon, how can you honestly degrade me like this, and and yet you call me your 'beloved'?!"  
  
"That is not your concern." He stated abruptedly. "I have my ways. This is one of them."  
  
I groaned. "You disgusting monster...!" As he pushed harder, and harder, my internal walls began to bleed. "Ahhhh!!" I cried. He shot his load up my ass, and I he pulled it out.  
  
"Well, my buisness is done. Goodbye." And then he disappeared into the shadows. I layed there, in agonizing pain, and then got up.  
  
After that, I began to slowly walk back, knowing I had to protect Ken, no matter what, Even if he got his filthy perverted hands on him, I would never give up without a fight.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 2! I'm going away for the weekend, so chapter three won't be up until at least tuesday! Oh, and I should note...I had NO drugs, NO alchohol, and NO tea, just 100% PURE, FILTERED SPRING WATER while writing this. Also, thanks to Ajora Fravashi for inspiration through her art of gijinka Milleniumon! (^_^) 


	3. He hurt my Oniichan

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon, blah, blah, blah, it's property of Bandai/Toei, yadda yadda yadda...  
  
Digital Survivor Chapter 3: He hurt my onii-chan...  
  
I painfully walked to the cabin where Ken was sleeping, and entered through the door, and collapsed on the floor. Ken looked at me confusedly, as if he didn't understand.  
  
"Ryo-san, what's wrong?" He said with an air of innocence in his voice.  
  
"K...Ken...",I sputtered, "Milleniumon wants to kill me...he's obsessed with me, and yet that's all he wants to do: torture me. You must remember that if you and I are together, he can't hurt you or me; I'll be there to protect you from here on."  
  
Ken didn't know what to say; how was he hurt? What would happen if Milleniumon got his hands on him? It was all so new to him. There where so many questions in his head.  
  
"Ryo...I have Wormmon to protect me...I don't need everyone to protect me. He made a promise and he intends to keep it!" He said, not knowing my true feelings.  
  
I then got closer, got on my knees, and began to weep helplessly. "K...Ken...", I said. "I can't hide this anymore:I... I love you." Ken was even more confused this time. He never even trully understood love!   
  
"Ryo, I still don't understand. What really is love?". He had grown up neglected, overshadowed by Osamu's genius, thus he felt hated and unwanted in his family. He had almost forgotten what love was.  
  
Then it dawned on him:I was weeping and pouring his heart out because he hated being alone. He wanted to be loved, to have someone to cuddle up to when he was scared, and to have someone to help up when they've fallen and can't get up. He responded with another hug and shed a tear.  
  
"I...I love you too."  
  
I could not keep in anymore: I began to explode into a fit of sobbs of joy. We both knew we were not alone; we had love in ours lives; there was nothing that would stop that. All the pain, the suffering, and anguish was gone.   
  
I got up and looked at him, "you'd better get to bed." He climbed into bed, and I began to walk off, knowing that there was love in my life after all.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, lemme just say if you can make it through this fic without bawling, you are probably either lying, or cold as ice. Anyway, that's the last chapter! And remember: R+R!!!!!!!! 


End file.
